Skeleton Life
by momp
Summary: Back in a certain time, female trainers weren't allowed to raise Pokemon. White longs to be what she cannot be- a Pokemon trainer. A silly little rule doesn't stop a certain green-haired boy from helping her fulfill her dream, though. N/White


_Back in a certain time, female trainers weren't permitted. White longs to be what she cannot be. A silly little law doesn't stop a certain green-haired boy from helping White fulfill her dream, though. _

**Ah, a historic fanfic. Kind of. XD This is based off of how women used to do housework all day, farm, cook, sew, and just do all of that stuff, while the men did hunting, fighting, all that stuff. Women weren't allowed to vote, go into battle, or anything except stay at home all day. I wondered if it was ever like that in the Pokemon world. Like, women weren't allowed to be Pokemon trainers, or something like that. I thought it'd be interesting. Thus, this story was born. It has NxWhite, also known as FerrisWheelShipping.**

**Also, the title is based off of the Vocaloid song "Skeleton Life" by Rin Kagamine, which is said to be based off of this period in history. (Ironic, huh? XD)**

**I don't own Pokemon in any way. I just have the game Pokemon Black. ^J^**

**Skeleton Life**

**Chapter One**

White slammed her bedroom door. It wasn't fair! Why did Cheren, her best friend, get to have a Pokemon and become a trainer, when she didn't? Why couldn't girls or women become Pokemon trainers? It just wasn't fair. "Whoever made that rule is stupid!" She yelled to no one in particular. She sighed and rested her arms on her wooden windowsill, staring out onto the ocean just beyond her small town of Nuvema Town. A small flock of Pidove were flying above, their cries happy and carefree.

White sighed again. "At least you guys get to do whatever you please," She said to them, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. "I'm sure you have no 're all probably treated equally...Unlike us humans. We get treated like trash. We have all kinds of rules and restrictions, and we're forced to follow them. If we disobey, we're sent away...I don't know where, though." She could've sworn the last Pidove in the flock turned it's head towards her, but she assumed it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

Her thoughts turned back to Cheren, and White once again was filled with rage. "Still! How fair is it that Cheren gets to go on a Pokemon journey, and I'm stuck in this stupid little town doing nothing but laundry all day! Not very!" She moved away from the windowsill and collapsed onto her bed, tears starting to form. "He didn't even give Bianca and I a proper goodbye!" Bianca, White's other best friend, was happy for Cheren that he got to have a Pokemon. She was always so cheerful, but White knew that deep down inside, Bianca, too, was angry that Cheren got to go off on his own.

"White? White, are you alright?" White's mother was just beyond White's closed bedroom door.

White sighed. "I'm fine." She slumped off of her bed and trudged to her bedroom door and opened it. "I just needed some time to think."

White's mother stroked her daughter's hair. "I know you're upset because of Cheren, but look at the bright side-"

"There is _no_ bright side, Mom!" White interrupted, yelling suddenly. "There's no bright side when you're trapped in your town all day! I want to explore the world! That's what it's here for, right?" She rushed downstairs and headed for the front door when her mother called out again.

"Honey, where are you going?: She shouted.

White rolled her eyes. Must she always be so curious? "I'm just going outside for a little while to cool my thoughts." Without waiting for a reply, she opened the door and stepped into the evening air.

White knew exactly where she was going. She was going to her secret place, a place that was hidden behind a few moveable rocks. It was sort of like a cave that layed below Nuvema Town. She had discovered one day while looking for seashells on the ocean shore, and was amazed by the walls of the hidden place that she could draw on with some rocks. The ground was so soft you could sleep for ten years on it. Some openings in the cave walls could be stored with items. And it all belonged to White.

However, sometimes White wasn't sure whether she only knew about it or not. Sometimes, when she would pay her normal visit to the cave, there were some drawings on the walls, or items all over the place that White hadn't put there. Sometimes, she got scared, and wondered if someone was after her. Then, sometimes, she thought she _had_ put them there, but had forgotten about it. But, it happened so frequently that she had second thoughts about that.

When White arrived at the shore, she found the right rocks (She put them in a specific order so that she'd remember them; 8 rocks horizontally positioned in front of a large boulder.), she moved them aside and stepped inside the cave. When she got completely inside, she saw the blur of a figure run in another direction.

_What?_ White wondered in shock. _But there's only one entrance and exit in here...right? _Then, she thought about the drawings and items that weren't hers. _Was it him...or her...that did it? _She decided to follow the person. She raced towards where the strange person had exited to, and noticed that there _was_ an exit on the far left of the hidden cave.

White felt like smacking herself. How had she not seen that before? Now wasn't the time for that, though. She walked quickly into the new exit and followed the darkness until she saw light. Almost lunging for the light, she found herself inside the trunk of a large tree. _Huh...Weird..._ She thought as she emerged from the trunk. She looked around to see a bunch of other trees. Then she knew.

She was in the forest.

"Oh no!" White said quietly to herself. She knew she wasn't in Nuvema Town- There wasn't any vast woodland in her small town.

Her thoughts then turned back to the reason she was here in the first place. The strange person. "Hello?" White called out. No responce.

She took a few steps. "Hello?" Was called again, but recieved no responce once more.

A few more steps. "Hello?"

Another few steps. "Anyone there?"

White was now walking on the rugged, unused forest floor. She was looking at the new sights, rather than searching for the person of wonder. Trees taller than three of White's houses, huge rocks that seemed larger than the ones on the beach shore.

Then suddenly, a noise was heard in some tall grass just ahead of her. White froze. What if it was a wild Pokemon? She couldn't possibly defend herself, regardless of it's level! She remained frozen until the rustling grass stopped it's noise. She calmed, and moved forward again, but very quietly.

White was only able to take a few more steps when the rustling came yet again. She froze once more, but this time let out a tiny gasp. And that's what sent it, whatever was the tall grass, out of it's hiding place. It was a cat-like creature, with purple fur and a pale yellow muzzle and chest. It's cry seemed almost like a wail- as it it were defending or protecting something.

Expecting to get attacked, White closed her eyes and clenched her fists for the impact of the attack. Sure enough, it came, and when she was struck, she felt only a little bit of pain before the world faded to black.

When White woke, she was back in her secret place. But how? She remembered facing a wild Pokemon in the woods, but nothing else...

"Ah, you've finally woken up." An unfamiliar voice rung in White's ears. She quickly lifted her head to see who was in this hidden place with her.

It was a green-haired boy, he looked not much older than White, sitting on the ground next to her left. White gasped. "W-Who are you?" She almost shrieked. "And why are you here?"

The boy was startled by White's sudden yelling, and he stared at her, before looking down at the ground.

"My name is N," He introduced in responce to White's question. "And this is my secret place."

**Done with chapter one! And in one day, too. Wow. Well, I am on Spring Break, after all! ^_^**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? The plot of the story starts to come out in the next chapter, so this chapter's kind of just an introduction, like most stories.**

**Well, it's midnight and if I type anymore I'm going to end up typing something weird.**

**Review, please, if you want!**

**~CanadaPelt**


End file.
